Time to Team Up
by jettmanas
Summary: My first crossover, featuring three great Marathon shows: Totally Spies, Martin Mystery, and Team Galaxy! The Hornet's crew accidentally goes back in time to 2016. Can WOOHP and The Center help them to get back to 2053? Features the main characters of all three shows. Consider checking out MM & TG if you haven't yet. Please Fav/Review if you enjoy. Thank you!


_**I do not own the rights to any of Marathon's fantastic shows, including these three. Thanks for reading this!**_

 _ **Edge of the Milky Way Galaxy- 2053 AD**_

A ship from Earth known as a Hornet, flies through space on a routine mission. In the pilot's seat is Josh, the 20-year-old confident, athletic leader with short black hair. On his right is fellow Space Marshal, Yoko, a girl of 18 with short orange-red hair styled into twin star-like shapes, and blonde bangs. To the left of the pilot is Brett, a 13-year-old with wildly spiky blonde hair and a slightly shorter stature. Fluffy, the team's UltraPet, looks on from behind the others. He is a red and white robot bearing a resemblance to a greyhound, with a weasel-like snout.

Since the predatory plant invasion that threatened Earth three years ago, major incidents had dwindled down to almost nothing. Earlier today, a telescope had given them a visual of a strange whirl of color, which had replaced a star's position. Their mission was to try and identify the anomaly.

"Coming up on the anomaly now," Brett warned the others. "I've never seen readings like these. Trying to figure out what they mean," he continued tensely.

"Thanks Brett," Josh replied. "I'm reducing speed. And we've got a visual," he said.

"Whoa..." all three said in unison. Fluffy uttered an awed electronic noise as well.

"That's not like any galactic storm I've ever seen," commented Yoko, pressing a console button for communication to Earth. "Spavid, we still don't know what this is out here, but it's not moving. Keep any other ships clear until we figure it out," she advised.

"Will do," a nasal voice replied through the com. "Nice work, just come on home guys," Spavid said.

A console alarm went off suddenly to Josh's surprise.

"Whatever it is, I'm losing control of the ship!" Josh yelled. "But we're not even near it!"

Even full reverse speed had no effect on the ship's forward movement.

"Spavid! Tell everyone we might be a little late!" Yoko said, in a panic.

"If full reverse won't work, I'm not sure what will! There's no other way around it!" Brett yelled.

"Aaah!" everyone exclaimed as the shaking ship entered the nexus of the strange, colorful anomaly.

"If this is it, I love you guys!" Yoko said tearfully, taking Josh's right hand with her left.

The ship stopped shaking and white light engulfed everyone's vision. Then they were simply floating in calm space without a trace of the anomaly.

"We're OK!" Yoko jumped up to hug Josh, then grab Brett's hands in joy, and finally pet Fluffy.

"Yeah, no trace of it, and we're definitely in the same location..." Brett mused. "This reminds me of that time we went through a galactic storm and ended up a year in the future," he pondered.

"Oh no, that was terrible. Everyone was mind-controlled, and we barely made it through that," Josh recalled with dismay.

"Guys, I'm getting no signal from HQ," lamented Yoko.

"All we can do is go home and see what's up," Josh said with determination, and sent the ship full speed back to Earth.

 _ **Los Angeles- WOOHP Building**_

"My word," Jerry murmured gazing at the satellite footage of a spacecraft approaching Earth. In the years of missions with the girls, WOOHP had but one instance of contact with extraterrestrial life. Thankfully the aliens were friendly, though villains had taken control of their ship in a scheme.

His WOOHP wallet phone rang, and upon answering, a deep female voice said, "Hello Jerry," as the holographic image of an Asian woman appeared. She looked to be in her thirties, with short black hair.

"Olivia! So good to hear from you. I imagine you're calling about our... visitor," Jerry replied.

"Yes, my top agents are going to Florida, where the ship seems to be on course to land," Olivia (known to most people as M.O.M.) said. "Care to join the party? Global officials have a media blackout to avoid panic, and the U.S. Military will there for security, but won't attack til we try to make contact," she finished.

"I'll contact my team and send them over. Thank you for the info, Olivia," Jerry responded. "This intelligence gathering may be quite useful to WOOHP," he said.

"Perfect, I'll talk to later, Jerry. 'Bye," she said.

"Goodbye," Jerry replied, and made a call to the girls.

 _ **Humanities Building entrance- Mali-U**_

Sam, Clover, and Alex exited the building, having just finished their shared Criminology class, and were done for the day, when Clover's X-Powder rang.

"Hi Jer, what's up?" Clover asked, as Sam and Alex listened in and looked on as Jerry's holographic image appeared into view.

"Incoming WOOHPing. Behind the bushes if you would," Jerry replied.

"Got it, see ya," Clover said, as she, Alex, and Sam, made their way to the designated spot to be promptly sucked into a giant vacuum, fly down a tube and land on a couch in Jerry's office.

After years of being shocked repeatedly by unannounced WHOOPings, when the missions had dwindled to a low rate, Jerry had offered to call beforehand to prevent ongoing stress to their hearts.

An image of the spacecraft entering Earth's atmosphere on the wall monitor behind Jerry immediately caught the girls' attention.

"Whoa..." they said in unison.

"Indeed, you've had an encounter with extraterrestrials before. I'd like you to gather information on our newest visitors, if you would," Jerry opened. "Your gadgets. The Magnetic Invisibility Hair Clip, capable of rendering anything invisible," he said, handling one to each of them. "Long Range Ear Coms, capable of listening in on a specific target from afar" Jerry informed them, and handed these out as well. "And some of your favorites are in your backpacks, such as the Laser Lipstick and M-Ray Contacts," he said, handing them each a Jet Pack Backpack.

"The U.S. Military is on hand in case anything goes wrong, but experts on extraterrestrials will attempt to communicate with the visitors first," Jerry said as a portal appeared behind the girls, taking them by surprise. "Ah, here they are now," he concluded.

Through the portal stepped Martin, a confident, tanned 20-year old, with blonde hair shooting upwards wildly. Diana, a girl of about the same age, with brown, shoulder-length hair, smiled politely.

Java, a dark-skinned, incredibly burly man in his 30s, with shaggy black hair entered as well.

Finally, Billy, a small, bald, green extraterrestrial seated in a high-tech hovering chair appeared.

"Martin!" Alex cried, and ran to give him an affectionate hug.

"Hey Alex," Martin replied, hugging her in return. "Everyone," Martin said to the WOOHP agents. "This is Diana, my step-sister, Java, and Billy," he informed them, gesturing to each of his teammates.

Jerry smiled and gestured to Sam, Clover, and Alex, introducing each of them, then himself.

Martin had met them before,and had been dating Alex off and on since their joint mission years ago.

It'd been tough, living in Sherbrooke, Canada, with Alex in L.A., but use of the portal for personal use was granted thanks to his helping save the world countless times.

"M.O.M.'s allowing us to all use the portal because our organizations are so close, and this mission is so important. Let's go!" Billy said cheerfully.

Martin and his team entered the portal first, followed by the girls as Jerry waved and said, "Ta, ta!".

 _ **Earth's outer atmosphere**_

The Hornet steadily approached Earth, as Yoko scowled at her console. "Still no response or incoming transmission from anywhere on Earth," she said dejectedly.

"I sure hope we're not going to be shot at for being a UFO or something," Josh said, concerned.

"Well, if we did travel through time again, we've got to find some info on a way of getting back," Brett said tensely.

 ** _Grassy plain near Florida coast_**

The two teams emerged from the portal instantly onto a grassy field, and noticed a U.S. Military unit a ways off, as well as a group of standard agents from both WOOHP and The Center.

Martin eyed the military unit warily. "I'll just have to trust M.O.M. when she told them not to attack unless they attack first," he said. Everyone looked up to see the spacecraft descended towards them.

"Got here just in time," Java said gruffly.

Sam nodded to the big man, then looked at the rest of his team. "Good luck, guys. We're going stealth, and will move behind them til we see if they're friendly," she said.

The girls vanished from sight after switching on their Invisibility Hair Clips, and moved into position behind the landing ship.

Martin activated the force field of his U-Watch to protect Billy and himself, while Diana did the same for herself and Java. The ship landed, it's nosecone opened, a gangplank lowered, and three young humans and a robotic animal walked down, carefully taking on their surroundings.

Upon seeing the shielded group in front of them, Josh called out, "Hello! We come in peace. We're Space Marshals from here; Earth".

"Communications didn't seem to work, so thanks for not attacking us," Yoko said, smiling nervously.

"I'm Brett, this is Josh, Yoko, and Fluffy," the young man said, gesturing to himself and each of the other team members in turn.

Martin smiled and lowered his shield. "Hey! I'm Martin and this is Billy," he said. "Sis, lower your shield," Martin muttered to Diana.

Diana lowered hers and said, "Oh, right. I'm Diana, and this is Java". Java raised a hand in greeting.

"And you said you're from Earth?" she inquired, looking at the Hornet in mild astonishment.

"Yes, we were pulled into some kind of anomaly in space while investigating it, and may have traveled through time. Once, we went a year into our future by accident, but managed to go back," Brett said.

"And this is where our university and home should be... but it's gone," Yoko said gloomily.

"So Billy is an extraterrestrial, and you have force field technology, but what year is it?" asked Josh.

"2016," a female voice replied out of nowhere. Everyone recoiled slightly in mild surprise.

"Oops, we forgot to deactivate these," Sam said sheepishly as she, Clover, and Alex turned off their Invisibility Hair Clips and materialized into view.

We heard everything over our coms, and were making sure everything was OK before showing up," said Alex, gesturing to her earpiece.

"That's Alex, Sam, and I'm Clover," the confident spy said cheerfully. "We're spies from WOOHP. World Organization of Human Protection," she said. "Love your hair, girl," Clover added to Yoko, who smiled in return.

"Well, I'm really glad we didn't end up in the mid 1900s or anytime earlier, or we'd be in serious trouble," Brett mused, stroking his chin in thought. "Not to brag, but we're needed in the future, since between 2050 to '52, we end up saving our school, Earth, other planets, and entire galaxies a good number of times," he said.

"Wow, so you guys really do need to get back for humanity's sake. Well, between The Center and WOOHP, we definitely have a chance of helping you," Diana said encouragingly to the time travelers.

"In fact," Sam said, pausing a moment before continuing. "We've traveled through time twice," she gestured to her two teammates. "Once to the Middle Ages, though we can't use that method again. And once into the future using a device from WOOHP!" she said excitedly.

"Yup, we saved our future selves. We, um, they... were in their 30s and still single. But I think we changed the timeline when we saved the world from Mandy, so we might not have to worry about that anymore... right Martin?" Alex said, then put a hand on Martin's shoulder firmly. Most people looked a bit confused, until Clover quickly spoke up, "OK, I'm calling Jerry to fill him in".

As she moved away slightly to do so, Diana did so as well, and called M.O.M. using her U-Watch.

The general of the troops and a few of his men arrived at the group in a jeep, having determined that by this time it was safe to do so, and were filled in on the situation by Martin.

Soon, after Clover, Diana and Martin were done talking, Billy spoke up, "We can travel instantly to to WOOHP using a portal, and leave your ship here under guard".

"Works for me," Josh said. "Fluff, stay with the ship, in case we need it, OK?" he asked the robot.

Fluffy made an electronic sound of agreement, waved to everyone, and boarded the ship before closing the nosecone and locking it down.

The general nodded, and had his troops move into position around the ship. Sam walked to the ship and removed her Invisibility Hair Clip. "In fact, this will make it even more secure," she said, attaching the magnetized clip to the ship, causing it to turn invisible. Brett, nodded, impressed.

Billy had opened the portal, and the large group waved briefly to the military, Center, and WOOHP people that were now on guard duty, before stepping in and vanishing from sight.

 _ **Los Angeles- WOOHP Building**_

The large group emerged in Jerry's Office, and the leader of WOOHP rose from his chair and said, "Greetings, young time travelers, I'm Jerry. Please help yourselves to some tea". After shaking hands with them, they thanked the man, and each received a cup that had just been poured by an agent from a nearby end table. Jerry picked up a lavender device that resembled a portable video game from a metal robotic arm that was extending up from thee floor. Thr arm then descended and a panel slid to cover the part of the floor it came from.

"And here is the Time Machine. WOOHP's crowning achievement in inventions, kept in cold storage under tightest security, and used hardly at all because due to the risks," Jerry announced.

"Amazing," Brett said in awe. "Invisibility, teleportation, and... this. Who'd imagine this technology would exist in 2016? We don't even have time machines in 2053... unless this one still exists," he said.

"We used it by accident, and went to a random year," Clover said. "How does it work?" she asked Jerry, looking at the device closely. Everyone else looked on as well, curious.

"I have it calibrated to the time travelers and their ship. When they're ready, press this button," Jerry said, pointing at the button to press. "It will work on robots and inanimate objects containing people as well, so when you're ready, please board your ship and you'll all be sent back just fine," he said with a smile. Jerry examined a red warning light on the device with a slight frown. "But it seems the battery is quite low," Jerry informed the group.

"Well, let's just plug in its charger," Alex said confidently.

"I'm afraid this device only runs on Electron Core Batteries," Jerry replied, and tapped a few buttons on his desk console to bring up some data. "And not having a need for this device, we've seem to run out at WOOHP," he concluded dejectedly. The group seemed at a bit of a loss for a moment..

"Hey, we've got some of those over at The Center," Billy said suddenly. "You guys should always have some extras on hand. Let's go get a few," he said and once again opened a portal.

"It seems crazy, but I guess we're all going together for a battery, huh? Well, it's better not to split up," Martin said. Diana called M.O.M., and received permission for a large group of visitors. Brett quickly made a call to Fluffy to confirm everything was fine with their ship.

"I hate to let that Time Machine out of my office, but you'll need it when you get back to your ship," Jerry said to the Space Marshals. "Please bring it back in one piece girls," he said to his spies.

"Sure thing, Jer. Thanks!" Sam responded, followed by goodbyes and thank yous from the time travelers and the rest of the group. Everyone then entered the portal, and it closed up behind them.

 _ **The Center- Sherbrooke, Quebec, Canada**_

A portal opened in the high-ceiling main room of The Center, on the moving platform that Martin and his team had used countless times on their way to missions. After the incident with Octavia and the Ultimate Monster, M.O.M. eventually returned from her sabbatical, and The Center was repaired and was now more brightly lit. Martin, Diana, and Java were scanned by the computerized platform security, and a familiar computerized female voice intoned their names, and that they and their guests were cleared.

"Amazing, look at all the extraterrestrials working here!" Brett said, noticing the many workers seated at terminals on either side of then. Usually these workers would gaze at their monitors and type away without pause, but the sight of so many visitors on the moving platform caused many to look their way.

"Ooh, a moving platform in front of a captive audience. Now's the perfect time!" Yoko said to Josh.

"Yo, we're guests here. I don't think you should..." Josh warned her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

The others in the large group looked a bit confused at their exchange, but Yoko had already clasped her hands, closed her eyes, and taken a deep breath.

"Oh I'm a Karaoke girl, from a future world! Singing to you, of a quest you see! To get an Electron Core Batereeee! For a Time Machine, so I can get home!" Yoko sang out loudly and off-key.

Everyone on the platform except Billy was gritting their teeth, some forcing smiles.

All the extraterrestrials, however, were enraptured by what they perceived to be an angelic voice, and stood to applaud when she finished. Yoko smiled and bowed to the workers, now on an impromptu break, as the platform came to a stop. Josh pulled her into the glass elevator with part of the group that could fit with them. The rest waited for the next elevator, then eventually, all reconvened at the door to M.O.M.'s office. Yoko handed a demo CD of her singing to Billy, who thanked her profusely.

The door slid open, and M.O.M. stood to greet the many guests. Diana introduced M.O.M., which caused Josh to reply, "Oh, she's your mom. That's cool. Like how my dad runs the Space Marshals".

"I'm actually, not the mother of any of anyone, yet..." M.O.M. explained with a sigh. "It's an acronym for Mystery Organization Manager," she explained.

"But I've heard Ms. Olivia Mandell too," Martin said with a wink and nod. M.O.M. frowned slightly at that, but declined to comment.

"That was quite a performance down there," M.O.M. chuckled, looking at Yoko. "Usually we don't allow visitors here, but it's not every day one gets to meet time travelers. Especially those, I've been informed, that help save worlds and galaxies," she said.

"Aw shucks," Brett said bashfully. "It's just what we do," he said simply.

"And Jerry's top agents I've heard so much about," M.O.M. shook hands with each of the girls.

"Thanks for all you've done over the years," she said warmly.

"Our pleasure, Ms. Mandell," Alex said. "I've heard all about what The Center's done from Martin. I'm glad both our organizations trust each other and don't need to keep stuff classified," she said.

M.O.M. nodded and picked up what appeared to be a futuristic cylindrical battery from her desk, then walked to Sam, who was holding the Time Machine. "Well, things have been a bit quiet here, and you came on a slow day, so... here you go," M.O.M. said, and swapped the old battery with the new.

She handed the spent battery to Billy, who placed it in a storage unit of his chair to dispose of later.

He then opened a portal, and gestured to it invitingly.

The spies and Marshals gave their thanks and goodbyes to the Center people, and filed into the portal, which closed behind them. "Java happy to make new friends," the large man said contentedly.

"Yeah, glad this worked out so smoothly," Martin said, relieved.

"And I'm glad you and Alex are doing well," Billy said with a grin, and high-fived Martin.

"Well, back to Rook, Martin," Diana said. After graduating from Torrington, the step-siblings had gone on to attend a nearby university in Sherbrooke, and drove to The Center when needed.

Java continued to live and work at Torrington, while Billy did so at The Center.

"Good job everyone. Take care," M.O.M. waved curtly to her old friends as they left her office to descend the elevator and go their own ways.

 _ **Grassy plain near Florida coast**_

The two teams emerged from the portal, and Josh thanked the general, who then passed on word to his troops to move out. Fluffy had picked up his team on the ship's scanners, and emerged from the invisible ship, alerting them to the fact that the hair clip needed to be removed from it.

"Oops, I didn't think about how we'd find and remove the clip when we were done," admitted Sam.

"No problem, Fluff can pick up the signal. Right boy?" replied Brett.

Fluffy voiced electronic noises of consent, then promptly located and deactivated the gadget.

Brett detached it and handed it to Sam with a wistful smile.

"Thanks," Sam said. "Well, I guess this is goodbye. We should send you back before something goes wrong. It all went so smoothly," she marveled, almost in disbelief.

"Don't jinx it!" Alex demanded sternly. Then she smiled and looked to the Marshals. "I wish we could have flown in your ship. Oh, maybe we can use the Time Machine and visit you in the future someday!" she said.

"Ha, you never know. Take care everyone," Josh replied.

"Have a safe trip back!" Clover said to Josh and the others.

"Thanks," Yoko replied happily.

"Oh, here's my email. I guess we can get in touch when we're in our sixties or something," Clover chuckled and pressed a button on her X-Powder to deliver the info to Yoko's glove console.

"It was great meeting you guys!" Sam said, as the Marshals boarded the Hornet, waving at the spies before it closed up. Sam studied the Time Machine, and pressed a button which caused a swirl of lavender lights to engulf the Hornet until it vanished from sight.

The Center agents had left a while ago, but the small team of suited WOOHP agents had waited for the girls and their very important device, and now offered them a ride in the idling jet parked nearby.

The girls boarded and the jet flew back to WOOHP without incident.

 _ **Edge of the Milky Way Galaxy- 2053 AD**_

The Hornet appeared in a swirl of lavender light, and the team checked their readings to find they were back mere minutes after they'd been pulled into the anomaly. Yoko called HQ on her console, and Spavid's voice responded, "You're back. You're OK!".

"Yeah, and that anomaly vanished. We've had quite an adventure. Returning to base. Then we'll fill you in on what happened," Yoko said.

"I think a lot of people will want to hear this story," Brett said. Everyone voiced agreement, as the ship shot back to Earth to eventually return back home.

 **Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. If so, please fav/review & spread the word. Thanks.**


End file.
